


At Last

by LadySlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherin/pseuds/LadySlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We often cannot forgive ourselves until we are forgiven by others. And sometimes the forgiveness we want is not for the things we've done, but for the things we haven't. And sometimes all we need to do to be forgiven is ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this simply because it was in my head and I thought, "Well, why not?" I adore AD/GG and I found the idea of them finally being happy and together a most pleasant one. Comments make my day. Happy reading!
> 
> ~ Lady S.

Gellert Grindelwald blinked in surprise at the bright sunlight shining down onto his face. He had been indoors for many years now…he couldn’t remember the last time he’d stood outside with the sun warming his face. He was in a meadow, full of grass and wildflowers. Butterflies were all around and the soft drone of bees was gentle in the warm air. His eyes adjusted to the brightness of the day and he noticed two people walking towards him. He stared, confused.

 

The girl was young – surely no more than 14 – with long blonde hair and a small smile curving her lips upward. Her pretty heart-shaped face was tugging at his memory but he couldn’t seem to place her. His eyes moved to the young man beside her. His long auburn hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and his eyes were the brightest blue Gellert had ever seen. His handsome face was serious, but there was something about the set of his mouth and the look in his eyes that made Gellert’s belly tighten.

 

That face, he knew. That face, he would never forget. His eyes moved back to the blonde girl and finally it clicked who she was. It wasn’t surprising he’d forgotten what she looked like; he hadn’t seen her in over 130 years. “Ariana?” He gasped.

 

“Hello, Gellert.” She said, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she smiled wider. “It’s been far too long since I saw you last.”

 

Gellert couldn’t breathe. Ariana had never spoken during the short time he’d known her. She’d been too lost inside herself for that. He moved his gaze to her brother and drank in the sight of him, young and handsome. Suddenly realizing that that was wrong, Gellert raised a hand to his own face and was surprised to feel the smooth, supple skin of his youth. It would seem he had reverted back to his younger appearance as well.

 

“I…” He looked at the young man and said shakily. “Hello, Albus.”

 

Albus inclined his head slightly. “Gellert. I must admit that I’m a little surprised to see you. I hadn’t realized...” He stopped, shook his head, and then said. “You look well.”

 

“As do you.” Gellert replied softly. He glanced at Ariana and added. “You look lovely, Ariana. It’s good to see you so well.”

 

Ariana’s smile rivaled the sun for brilliance and her laugh was beautiful. “Thank you, Gellert.” She glanced slyly at her brother, then added. “I believe I’ll go wait over there until you two have had a chance to speak a bit.” She turned and walked a good distance away, then sat on the grass amongst the flowers and butterflies.

 

Albus watched her with a smile on his face and Gellert’s heart ached. He had done so many things wrong…made so many mistakes…

 

“I’m sorry.” He said suddenly, unable to hold it in any longer. “I know that that doesn’t fix anything, but I needed you to know. I’m sorry.”

 

Albus turned those blue eyes on him and nodded very slowly. “Alright.” He said, his voice calm and even and full of a serenity he hadn’t had at 18 when Gellert had met him; when he’d truly been the age he looked now.

 

“Is that all you’re going to say?” He asked, stunned. “Aren’t you going to ask me what it is that I’m apologizing for?”

 

Albus shook his head, looking slightly amused. His eyes sparkled and his full lips curved upwards as he spoke. “No, Gellert, I’m not. It doesn’t matter what you’re apologizing for. I forgive you.” When Gellert appeared torn, he added gently. “If you’d like to tell me, though, I’ll listen.”

 

Gellert’s mouth moved silently for a few seconds before he spoke, closing his eyes tightly as he did so. “I’m sorry for so many things that I wouldn’t know where to begin.” He admitted, suddenly feeling very weary and old despite his youthful appearance. He suddenly opened his eyes again and locked gazes with Albus, gold to blue. “There’s one thing I’m sorrier for than I can ever say, though. Something I’ve regretted nearly every day of my life.”

 

“So tell me.” Albus encouraged, looking both curious and cautious at the same time. “If it will help you to say it, then do so.”

 

Gellert took a bracing breath and stepped closer, until there were mere centimeters between the two of them. He stared - slightly down - into the other boy’s eyes and noticed that Albus seemed to be holding his breath. “I always knew you loved me.” He admitted, guilt seeping into his voice. “It showed in the way you talked to me and the way you looked at me and how you used any pretense you could to touch me, even if it was only a brush of fingertips.”

 

Albus flushed and tried to step back, but Gellert grabbed his arm to keep him in place as he spoke. “I always knew and that wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair because I was never honest with you about how I felt in return.” Fear and hope warred for dominance in Albus’s vividly expressive eyes and Gellert’s own face was as serious as his voice. He released Albus’s arm and used both hands to cradle the other boy’s face.

 

His golden eyes gleamed as he murmured. “I love you, Albus Dumbledore. I always have.” Then he did what he had never found the courage to do while alive and closed the distance between their lips.

 

He kissed Albus softly, just barely brushing their lips together. When Albus didn’t pull away, he let his eyes flutter shut and kissed him more forcefully. Gellert’s lips parted and he pressed one of his thumbs against Albus’s chin to encourage the other man to open his mouth. Albus did, with a soft whimper of sound, and Gellert let his tongue sweep inside. Albus tasted of lemon and sugar and something uniquely him and Gellert slid his hands into that auburn hair after tugging it free of the leather strip holding it neatly in place. Albus wound his arms around Gellert’s neck and pressed forward against him, bringing their bodies into contact and wringing a gasp from the slightly taller man.

 

Gellert broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Albus’s, panting slightly. “I love you.” He whispered, staring into his eyes. “I’ve cursed myself a thousand times for not telling you. I love you.”

 

Albus smiled, his cheeks flushed and his eyes sparkling. “I love you, too.” He replied and Gellert felt his heart skip a beat. Though he’d known how Albus felt, the other man had never actually said it before. “I’m so glad you’ve decided to say it at last.”

 

Suddenly there was a soft cough from next to them. Albus stepped back, blushing furiously as he looked at his little sister. She was grinning, her hands brushing dirt and grass from the loose skirt of her pale blue dress. “Well, as lovely as it is to watch my big brother kiss you, Gellert, we really must be going.”

 

“Going?” Gellert followed her eyes to the edge of the meadow where the woods were. There was a path there that he hadn’t noticed before. “Oh. You mean…”

 

“Yes.” Ariana said, her smile gentling and her eyes taking on a wistful cast. “It’s time we moved on, you see. I’ve already been in this place for such a long time…”

 

Gellert turned to Albus and saw the sad look on his face. Albus touched his cheek lightly and said. “I’ll miss you.”

 

“What do you mean, you’ll miss me?” The blonde asked, confused. “You’re coming with us, aren’t you, Albus?”

 

Albus shook his head. “Not yet.” He explained, his eyes sad and full of regret. “There’s someone else I need to see…someone I’m waiting for. I’ll join you as soon as I’ve done that…” He trailed off, then added quickly. “It shouldn’t be much longer now.”

 

Gellert looked stricken and Ariana stepped forward. “It’ll be alright, Gellert.” Her voice was soothing and she touched his arm lightly. “I’ll be with you and we can wait for Albus together.”

 

Gellert reached out and grabbed Albus’s arm. His eyes were pleading. “You’ll come?” He asked. “You won’t stay here forever?”

 

“I’ll come as soon as I’m able.” Albus said softly.

 

Gellert’s grip tightened, his fingernails digging into the other man’s skin through the thin fabric of the summer robes he wore. “Swear it.” He demanded, his eyes fierce and his voice tinged with desperation and need. “Swear you’ll come to me, Albus.”

 

Blue eyes bright with love met his and Albus shifted forward to brush his lips against the other boy’s in a gentle caress. “I swear.” He breathed against Gellert’s mouth, kissing him again. When he pulled back, he added. “I love you. Of course I’ll come.”

 

Gellert released his arm and sighed. “Alright then. I’ll see you soon?”

 

“Soon.” Albus promised.

 

Ariana stepped forward again and Gellert offered her his arm. She rested her hand on it lightly and smiled at her brother. “Goodbye, Albus.”

 

“Goodbye, Ariana.” Albus said.

 

Then Ariana and Gellert walked across the meadow and into the woods, following the path that curved out of sight between the trees. They walked along in shade-dappled sunlight at a steady pace. After several minutes, Ariana spoke. “It wasn’t your fault, you know.”

 

“What?” Gellert’s head snapped down to her face and he stared at her in shock.

 

“My death, I mean.” Ariana explained. Her tone was steady and serene; it seemed at odds with her child’s high, sweet voice. She glanced up at him briefly, then turned her eyes back to the path. “I know you blame yourself, just like my brother does. But it wasn’t your fault. Or his.”

 

Gellert couldn’t seem to find his voice, but Ariana seemed to sense the question he wanted to ask and answered it anyway. “My magic was wild, Gellert. It wrapped around the shattered pieces of my mind and trapped me there, inside myself.” There was sorrow in her voice now, but it was gentled by time and distance. “When you and my brothers began fighting, it broke free. I was never strong enough to control it. I was rarely even strong enough to contain it.” She sighed softly. “I was nowhere near strong enough to stand against it when it finally snapped. It swept over me like a wave and dragged me under. There was nothing any of you could have done.”

 

Gellert swallowed hard and whispered. “If we hadn’t fought…”

 

“It would have happened eventually anyway.” Ariana chided. “I wasn’t strong enough to keep my magic leashed. It was feral and dangerous. I’m merely grateful it didn’t hurt anyone else.”

 

“Does Albus know?”

 

Another sigh left Ariana’s mouth. “No.” When he looked at her sharply, she amended. “Not yet. He isn’t ready to hear it yet.” Seeing the censure on Gellert’s face she explained. “Albus hasn’t yet forgiven himself for all the mistakes he made during his life. Until he speaks to the boy he’s waiting for – the one he loves like a son – he won’t. He needs Harry’s forgiveness to forgive himself.” She glanced up at him from under her lashes and added. “You forgave yourself as soon as Albus forgave you. That’s why you were ready to hear the truth from me.”

 

“But you will tell him?” Gellert pressed, unwilling to let it go. “You won’t let him keep blaming himself forever?”

 

“Of course not.” Ariana admonished. “As soon as he joins us I’ll tell him.”

 

Gellert nodded and they continued on in silence for another few minutes. Then the trees thinned and the sunlight shone brighter and Gellert saw the woods were ending and the path was leading somewhere new and bright and he was afraid. But Ariana squeezed his arm and smiled sweetly and he was deeply grateful that he wasn’t alone.

 

“Where are we going?” He asked in a whisper.

 

“Home.” She replied joyfully.

 

Ariana beamed up at him as they took the last few steps out of the woods, following the path as it wound into what looked like a small village. There were cottages ahead on the path and more paths diverging from the one they were on. A couple stepped out of the first cottage as they neared it. The woman was petite, with long dark hair and dark eyes and fair skin and the man was tall, with auburn hair and blue eyes. They both smiled when they saw Ariana.

 

“Mama! Papa!” She cried, rushing forward into Percival Dumbledore’s arms. He swept her up and spun her around, then hugged her tightly. “I’ve missed you.” She told him.

 

“We’ve missed you too, Ariana.” Kendra said as she embraced her daughter once her husband had let her go. “Where is your brother? And who’s this young man?”

 

Ariana giggled. “This is Gellert. He’s Albus’s beau.” She gestured to Gellert who cautiously moved closer, worried about the reactions of her parents. “Albus wasn’t ready yet, but he’ll be along soon enough.”

 

Kendra studied Gellert, taking in his golden eyes and blonde hair and tan skin, then she nodded briskly and said. “My son always did like to do things the difficult way. I suppose I’m not too surprised he’d take to a boy rather than a girl.” She then added. “The third cottage down the path will be for Albus…and you, I suppose. But you can stay with us until he comes, if you like. So you aren’t alone.”

 

Gellert blinked in surprise, then said softly. “I’d like that, ma’am.” He smiled shyly. “I’ve been alone an awful long time. It will be nice not to be.”

 

“Please, call me Kendra. Or Mama.” She told him, then turned to Ariana. “Come on dear. You can set the table for supper while I get the guest room ready for Gellert.”

 

She and Ariana disappeared into the house and Gellert was left alone with Percival, who had yet to speak a word. When he finally did, it was to ask a simple question. “You love him?”

 

Gellert blinked in surprise at Albus’s father. Then he thought about his last moments of life, when he’d lied to Lord Voldemort. He’d known the lie would cost him his life, just as he’d known the dark wizard would see through it. But he hadn’t been able to stop himself from speaking it anyway; he hadn’t been able to bear the thought of that monster desecrating Albus’s grave.

 

So when Gellert answered the question Percival had asked – after only a few seconds pause – he said with absolute honesty and certainty. “More than my own life.”

 

 And Percival nodded briskly, saying. “Then I suppose that’s all that matters, assuming he loves you as well.” When Gellert nodded to confirm this, Percival sighed. “Alright then. We’d best go in before Kendra comes out demanding to know why we’re delaying dinner.”

 

Percival entered the house and Gellert followed, pausing only briefly to glance back one last time up the path he’d followed Ariana down. He looked at where it disappeared into the shadows of the woods and smiled slightly. He sent a thought winging down the path, knowing somehow that Albus would be able to hear it. Then he stepped into the cottage and shut the door behind him, his thought still echoing softly in his heart and mind.

 

_‘I love you, Albus; I’ll be waiting.’_


End file.
